Karin Ulquira
'First Name' Karin 'Last Name' Ulquira 'IMVU Name' KonekoHime 'Nicknames' 'Age' age 19 .... 10/30 'Gender' female 'Height' 4 foot and 10 inches 'Weight' 110 pounds 'Blood type' O- 'Behaviour/Personality' ( Bare min of 100 words, would like love to see 200+ on how your character acts. The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) Apperance ~~ Run for a fall by nanfe-d6x2rz7.jpg Root of darkness by nanfe-d6zvy9c.jpg Kill me please by nanfe-d6z7wsk.jpg Across the night sky by nanfe-d72awpu.jpg Sweet little words by nanfe-d6xga8f.jpg 'Clan & Rank' Aniki of utsukuushi clan 'What district do you live in?' District 2 ' District 2, is for all of the cities wealthy. Almost little to no recorded crime here but it happens. The police are paid off in this area to mostly ignore everything. Unless... they are feeling a bit daring and are up to facing the council leaders for betraying the law. Fine clubs, nice cars , fancy suits. Mostly the Daiyamondo Clan resides in this area but there are other Yakuza clan's that have also taking a liking to the grand life of District 2.This District iself is literally the LIFE of Kasaiahana city. The Soramaru clan, and the Kagemaru clan mostly run this area, though the Geisha's have there own place here. 'Relationship Single 'Occupation' Small time Strip club owner it's district 2. " The Spank Bank" 'Fighting Style' *'Tae kwon do' *'Hapkido' 'Weapon of Choice' Katana 4 in a half feet tall. ' Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background Karin was born on Halloween she was abandoned at birth and given to strangers in her kid years she struggled to make friends and be the "good" girl that her foster parents wanted her to be they put her though elite schools the proper tutoring even self defense classes which she took a shine to but it never made her happy. in secret the foster father would always make special time for his little girl and take her to a hotel saying that she was always a bad little girl and she needed special punishments. Karin always tried to tell her foster mother but she would always slap her and told her she was lying so she told her tae kwon do instructor when karin locked herself in the dojos bathroom refusing to come out. she begged and begged her instructor that she wanted to be the tough little girl and take down her father with her own hands. for months she studied the art of tae kwon do and hapkido seeing her instructor named fumio ulquira as a father figure. at the age of 8 she received fumios family katana heirloom that instant she knew she didnt want to be under the roof with her foster parents and talking with fumio they both agreed on living with him so as she packed the father locked her in her room fearing that his special little girl would leave him so he paid the KPD to take out the beloved fumio. as karin heard the call from her room she began to panic dropping everything and wielding her katana and jumped from her window rushing towards the dojo hearing shots in the distance she stood there as tears filled her eyes. she snapped to reality and dashed the rest of the short distance twords the dojo. finally getting there fumio was laying upon the floor a pool of blood around his body. kneeling down next to him she bursted out in tears gripping her katana. with little life he had fumio placed his hand upon karins cheek handing her his necklace to treasure and a kiss upon her forehead. after she felt fumio was gone she buried him in the garden took fumios last name and sought revenge against the man who had put the bounty upon fumio. she returned to her room unnoticed and played along with the charade one last time going to the usual hotel in the usual room with her foster father as the man put down his things karin pulled out the katana that she had planted in the room hours before arrival rage and blood thirst filled her eyes decapitating the man in revenge for fumio. she took the corpse wallet and jewelry and what ever she could pawn. after the deed was done she took every penny that was on his credit cards and ransacked her former home pawning everything and cracking the safe taking everything and lived in the abandoned dojo taking care of it as fumio did over the coarse of 2 years she stayed there forgetting the warmth of another's touch a single conversation with another she stayed there practicing over and over from time to time she would notice a woman who would stand in front of the dojo and just watch her she had no clue of who she was but she was always on guard on her 10th birthday the woman who had stayed out in front of the dojo walked up to karin and placed her hand on the top of her head karin shot back in defense backing away from the the woman. the woman asked why a little girl was staying in a dojo alone and explained that her name was sekushi yuri and she was looking for a place to make a club in district 2 so she promised karin that she would come over every time she got to get to know karin and thats what she did she came over sometimes with snack for the young girl and taught her about the world outside of the dojo that some people didnt know as the years passed sekushi came for e very holiday and every birthday until karin turned 19 she came and said she was going adopt karin and take her to a new home but karin refused cause she did not depart from fumios grave so sekushi compromised and said she could make a building of her own in the plot of land where fumio was buried. so karin took the money she had and remodeled the dojo to be a strip bar so she could follow in sekushis footsteps. while the remodeling was taking place she made sure they kept fumios grave untouched and morphed it into a shrine. sekushi and karin went to the most extravagant apartments and bought the top floor so they could have the roof to there pleasing.‏ 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC